Son Gokou VS the Evil Seamonkies
by Chrono-San
Summary: Umm, basically it's what the title says it is. My first fic, and first time on FF.Net, please don't flame. ;_; Maybe I shouldn't have put Humor/SciFi, but don'tcha think Evil Seamonkies are Sci-Fi? oO -Chap.5 Updated-
1. Home From School

(AN: Erm, this is my first fic, basically it's just Gokou fighting off evil seamonkies, 'kay? oO; Review if ya think I'm worthy, please don't flame, I'm just a hopeless baka who wrote this on a sugar high after eating several Pixie-Stix. ^ ^U)  
  
Son Gokou VS the Evil Seamonkies  
  
  
  
The married couple sat together on the couch, embracing each other into their arms. The man grinned; he liked being this way with her. She smiled as she leaned in closer; the man caught her intention and did the same. They continued until their lips were just inches, centimeters, millimeters away from each other. Much to their displeasure they were interrupted by the opening and closing of a door, the couple quickly moved away from each other, not wanting to arouse any suspicions.  
  
"Hiya, Okaa-San, Otou-San," Gohan cheerfully said (AN: Gohan is around 8 in this fic, just kinda thought that would go with the story)  
  
"Um.. Hey, Gohan! Eh-Heh," Both Gokou and ChiChi replied  
  
"Hey why were you guys all clingy like that? Were you kissing?? Huh, huh, were ya???" Gohan starts making kissy-faces  
  
"NO! We weren't!" ChiChi quickly stated, knowing Gohan had walked in on them one rather unfortunate night. "We were just--"  
  
"Umm, hugging!" Gokou finished her sentence, expecting a glare from ChiChi, grins when she smiled approvingly "So, what'cha got there, Gohan?"  
  
"Oh, this? Well, I bought this with my lunch money on the way home, ain't it cool!? Of course I had to skip lunch to buy it but it was worth it!" Gohan said as he holds up a small package with little pictures of pink and blue creatures on the front performing several activities such as unicycle riding, dancing, etc...  
  
"You skipped lunch!? Don't you know that's the most important meal of the day!?" Gokou immediately shot up from his seat  
  
'Umm, isn't that breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said," Gokou blushed at his mistake  
  
"Oh, well. Nevermind that. How did you do with your studies Gohan-Chan?" The obvious voice said  
  
"They went great! Sensei gave me a sticker!"  
  
"Really? Well I'm just going to have to prepare a special meal for my little Gohan!"  
  
"What about me?", Gokou said, hurt  
  
"Um, you too!" ChiChi smiles apologetically  
  
"Yatta!" Both of the Son males were jumping up and down, grinning  
  
"Oh boy..."  
  
  
( AN: Well, that's all for now. I know it's a short chapter but I'm just starting this story. I'll update with the next chapter as soon as I type it up. n.n;; Erm, till the next chapter, I guess. =\) 


	2. Dinner Time

( AN: Well, here's the next chapter. Don't worry, I'll get to the seamonkey part soon. )  
  
  
Dinner Time  
  
  
  
ChiChi hums happily as she prepares the day's dessert: A rather large Chocolate Ice-Cream Cake, with the little edible roses on top that all three of them fight over who should eat them . She had been so proud of her little boy getting a sticker from his teacher that she just had to reward him. She hid the cake inside the freezer, wishing to Kami that their Saiya-Jin sense of smell wouldn't discover it. And as for the special meal she'd promised Gohan-- Gokou since she thought he looked too adorable with his hurt, pouty face on-- She placed a large fish atop the plate on the table, around that plate were scores of small dishes with around 2-3 pieces of sushi on each. Then it was time to break out the extra tables, she pulls a HoiPoi Capsule out of her pocket, (AN:BOM!... Sorry, I just had to do that. u.u;) out of it appeared several full-sized tables, The selection was, according to their favorites: Bar-B-Qued Ribs, fried Chicken, roasted Phterodactal meat and grilled Wolf meat.  
  
"Whew.... I just hope that lasts them..." ChiChi exclaimed, wiping beads of sweat from her forehead. As soon as she said that two figures rushed into the dining room.  
  
"I smell.. Uhh, we smell... FOOD!!!!!" Both father and son rushed toward the table only to be stopped by ChiChi glare, Frying Pan of Doom™, in hand.  
  
"Now just wait one second.." She starts to advance toward the two, making them pace backwards in fear. "... I spent a lot of time on this meal! I don't want you two to run in here and eat it all up in seconds as if I made it in 3 seconds! And you Gokou, when YOU finish eating don't you dare ask for seconds! This is Gohan's special meal for getting rewarded by his teacher--"  
  
"Um, but I got a sticker, too! See?" Gokou interrupts, holding up a sticker that had 'World's Greatest Dude' written on it.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." ChiChi and Gohan sweatdropped. "So as I was SAYING, I don't want you to to breeze past this meal, I put a lot of love into it and if you don't appreciate it I'll, I'll--" ChiChi starts to cry on command to guilt the two into obeying her.  
  
"Fine, Chi-Chan, we won't, just stop crying," Gokou frowned  
  
"Okay!" ChiChi said cheerfully. Both Gokou and Gohan fall over backward.  
  
The three, well the itwo/i actually, enjoyed the large meal. As ChiChi instructed them to, the two of Saiya-Jin blood ate at a normal pace while ChiChi had own dinner.  
  
"Okay Gohan, I have a surprise for you!", ChiChi informed her son joyfully  
  
"Really!?", Gohan nearly shouted as ChiChi walked to the freezer. "Okaa-San, you know I love surprises what is it, what is it, wha-- Whoa, that's a big 'un," Gohan and Gokou looked at the cake with huge eyes. ChiChi placed the cake on the table.  
  
"Dibs on the edible roses!", She shouted making the two pout and 'hmph'. (An: Yeah, I know that was cruel, but why don't YOU tell her that? oO ) She grabbed each of the roses, 17 in all, and saved them for later, knowing this would get them both rather irratated. To get back at her the two split the cake in perfect halves, thanks to Gohan's calculations, and gulped them down in the two portions' entirety. This now made ChiChi 'hmph'.  
  
"Blah!" The two stick out their tongue's and pull down their right eyelids.  
  
"What was that!?", ChiChi shouted, venom in her voice and flames in her eyes.  
  
"Nothin, Ma'am!" "The two, terrified in fear, shut up. ChiChi holds her head up high, victorious. "May I be excused, Okaa-San? I wanna get to my room and put the Seamonkies in water. It'll be so cool!", Gohan grinned.  
  
"Yes, you may, Gohan-Chan." ChiChi replied  
  
  
( AN: DUM! DUM! DUM! Alright next chapter the Seamonkies will make their first appearance. As well as a few people of royalty who shall remain nameless *Cough-cough-"Ouji"-Cough-cough-"Gyuu Maou" See ya next chapter.... Please? ='( ) 


	3. Intoxication and Experimentation Just Do...

(An: Hey, thanks for the reviews. I didn't expect well.. Err.. Any. ^ ^6 Erm, anyway, in this chap. you'll finally get to see the Seamonkey people.. things.... Uhh, yeah... u.u;)  
  
  
Intoxication and Experimentation Just Don't Mix  
  
  
"Ah, finally a moment to ourselves!" ChiChi giggled happily as she walked toward her husband  
  
"Hai, I thought we'd never be--", Gokou sweatdrops as he hears some heavy knocking on the door "--alone."  
  
"Oh, don't answer it, I'm sure whoever it is would go away," ChiChi assured.  
  
"No, your father won't"  
  
"Papa!", ChiChi shouted happily as she ran to answer the door  
  
"Hey, Hime, I got your monthly allowance here you know since uhh, your usband-hay can't ork-way since he's umb-day"(AN: Husband, Work, Dumb.... Pig Latin * Grin *)  
  
"Now, father! Gokou supports Gohan and I just fine! And he's not dumb, just naive!"  
  
"I'm dumb?", Gokou said, feeling hurt for the second time that day  
  
"No, you're not, Gokou-Kun," ChiChi smiled reassuringly  
  
"Okay!" Son Grin™ (AN: oO )  
  
Meanwhile up in Gohan's room----  
  
"Hmm, 'Add water into fishbowl, pour seamonkey mix into water and watch a world come alive right before your very eyes!'" Gohan read from the instructions on the back of the box. "That's just too simple, I gotta find a way to make it uhh.. What's that thing Kuririn said that other day?? Oh yeah, 'Mondo Cool!' " (AN: I don't think ANYONE would wanna own copyrights to that. n.n;; ) Gohan grinned cheesily, trying to copy his father. "Now to get to work..."  
  
Living Room, again----  
  
"So, why else did you come here?" ChiChi asked with a hint of suspicion  
  
"No reason, just checking on my little girl!", Gyuu Maou exclaimed  
  
"Well, 'your -little- girl' is fine", Gokou intruded, putting a sarcastic emphasis on 'little'  
  
"He's right, I'm doing just fine with my Gokou here to protect me!", ChiChi smiled as Gokou wrapped his arm around her with a grin  
  
"Well I suppose, you two are right... Well, I guess I'll be leaving now-- Oh yeah, there's another reason, I found some berries in the royal garden I thought the family might enjoy. So here!" Gyuu Maou hands the happy couple the sack of berries  
  
"Wow, thanks, Otou-San!" ChiChi and Gokou spoke in unison for the second time that day  
  
"Yeah, don't mention it." The giant waves good-bye as he takes his leave  
  
"Well, I'll just save these for later..." ChiChi places the berries on the coffee table in the living room  
  
Gohan's Room----  
  
"Boy all this planning's got me hungry!" Gohan wiped sweat off his brow as he took off his 'Mr. Scientist' labcoat his mother got him for his birthday (AN: Uhh, picture 'Dexter's Laboratory' =\ )"I sure could use a snack!" Gohan walks downstairs and prepares a snack for himself. Knowing it would take a while before he finished picking out what food he wants, Gokou and ChiChi dash upstairs for some unfinished business (AN: I'd go more into detail, but this ain't a lemon. =\ )   
  
Gohan placed a large hoagie and some glasses of chocolate milk on the table (AN: Some-- Multiply whatever number you're picturing by uhh, 5 then you've got it.) Gohan took no time in finishing his snack and starts to walk toward the living room coffee table.  
  
"Oooh, what's this?" Gohan asked to himself as he picked up a few (AN: Few-- Again, multiply by 5. ^ ^6 )berries and popped them in his mouth. "Kami, I think I've got it!"(AN: Feel a song coming up? I know I do.... )  
  
Gohan starts to work on whatever concoction he's planning, whil singing--  
  
"High, high, high up in the sky  
There is a whale swimming 'round  
And when he blows water from his spout  
It comes down as rain  
Big, big, big clouds up above  
Looks like a giant octopus  
The Sun's surprised to see it and  
Fries it all up  
Then a dinosaur comes and eats the fried octopus up  
I feel good, really good  
Don't know why but I feel really good  
I feel good, really good  
Don't know why but I'm really happy now  
I feel good and I'm so smart  
I can see so many different worlds  
Even if I don't study at all  
I can see wonderful worlds  
Oh, I'm the greatest genius in the world--Hic, hic", (AN: They were alcoholic berries. ^ ^6 )  
  
"Ah, at last my invention is complete!"(AN: Again picture, Dexter ) Gohan grinned as he held up a regular-sized beaker with a blue acidy-like substance foaming out of it. "Muahahahahahaha!!!" Gohan laughed maniacly as he grabbed the Seamonkey mix and ran toward the bathroom to pour the mix and his bastard-child of science into the tub. After doing so he heard several moans, howls and yells coming out of his parents bedroom, so he went to see if everything was alright. "Ahhhh! Okaa-San!!! Don't worry, I'll save you!! Get away from my mommy!!!"  
  
"Gohan!" She yelled  
  
"I'm not Gohan, I'm Gokou!" Gokou told her rather angrily.  
  
"No, Gohan! He's right there!"  
  
"Again!? Kuso!!!!", Gokou puts on some baggy sweatpants and drags Gohan outside the room by his collar. "Now what's so important that you had to interrupt your mother and I's uhh.... 'Together-Time'? And why are you glazed over like that? Gohan!?", Gokou sounding worried noticed his son's face took a green tint to it. "Oh, he's gonna puke!" He yelled as he grabbed Gohan once more and takes him to the bathroom to let him puke, only he was horrified at what he saw there...  
  
10 Seconds before that--  
  
"Kuso, I have to teach that boy not to barge into other people's bedrooms. I was almost 'there' too!" She said as she quickly threw some clothes on. "Hmph.. Mmph-pha-mmph!!!" ChiChi tried screamed as she saw a large purple monkey (AN: Picture an Oozaru but erm.. Smaller, and with Namek-Jin antenae ) with glowing blue eyes appear in front of her and clasp it's palm over her mouth to silence her then instantly disappear.  
  
Back to the present--  
  
"Chi!" Gokou yelled as he saw his wife in the arms of a huge ape-like creature, struggling to get out  
  
"Gokou! Help me! I dun wanna touch it! It's big, ugly, and it's coloured a tacky purple! EEEEEEEK!!"  
  
"I'll save you!" Gokou rushed forward only before he could reach her, it disappeared once more. "Damn it!" Gokou slammed his fist on the ground.  
  
"Why don't you try to sense it's Ki?" Gohan asked, already haven thrown up.  
  
"Damn, Gohan! Don't you think I tried that!?"  
  
"Oh, yeah... Gomen." Gohan apologized  
  
"Well, looks like I'm gonna need some help for this one, let's go."  
  
(AN: I know I promised the Saiya-Jin no Ouji, or more commonly reffered to as Bejiita. But err I couldn't really fit him in anywhere in the chap. he'll be in the next, though. Scout's Honour! * Isn't a scout =\ * See ya next chap... I hope ;_; ) 


	4. Damn, I need a fix

(AN: Well, here's the next chap. )  
  
-- Bejiita's thoughts  
  
// Gohan's thoughts  
  
~~ ChiChi's thoughts  
  
"...Damn, I need a fix..."  
  
"Alright who should we get to help us?", Gohan asked his father  
  
"Well, we can't ask Kuririn,I heard he finally got a date!" (AN: Maron, remember? Or is it Marron? Anyway... )  
  
"C'mon really?? Kuririn? The bald, short guy that even I'M taller than?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Whoa... Anyway, what about Piccolo-San? I'm sure he's available! He's a lonely guy.." Gohan teared up at his friend's lonliness "He just needs a hug!!"  
  
"No-can-do, son. Piccolo's at Kami's Lookout. You know helping out. Sure is nice of him. We can't ask Yamucha,either. He's just such a creepy fellow." (AN: Sorry to people who actually like Yamucha, but, you have to admit it's kinda true. n.n;;)"I can't think of anyone except... Bejiita," Gokou wondered if Bejiita would actually help him fight Seamonkies.  
  
"BEJIITA!? But he'd never go for it!" Gohan exclaimed  
  
"Well, we have to try! It's the only way! Besides, I'm a wreck without my Chi-Chan!" Gokou starts crying like a little school-girl  
  
"Dad, dad! C-A-L-M D-O-W-N!!!!!"  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Ohh, man..."  
  
3 Hours, 5 Minutes and over 500 Kleenex tissues later----  
  
"Sorry, son. I just needed to sit down and have a good cry," Gokou admitted  
  
// Ohh, Otou-San.. I'm so ashamed...// Gohan thought for the second time in his life (AN: He said thought it once in the Furiza Saga, when Gokou was all jumpy 'cause he thought Bejiita was gonna give him a needle. )  
  
"Alright, let's go to Capsule Corp., son. The sooner, the better. That Bejiita's such a grumpy guy."  
  
"Piccolo is, too. But it's nothing a hug can't solve!", Gohan told his father  
  
"Boy, you really wanna hug that guy, eh?" Gokou sounded worried at his son's wanting to hug Piccolo so badly.  
  
At C.C.-----  
  
---Hmm, where's that woman with my hoagie? The Saiya-Jin no Ouji likes his hoagies promptly. Yes, he does doesn't he?--- (AN: I always pictured Bejiita thinking that in one of those rare moments when he actually stops talking. o.o; )  
  
"Here ya go, Bejiita," Bulma said as she handed him a plate with a hoagie on top  
  
"It's Prince Bejiita! PRINCE!" Bejiita corrected  
  
"Prince of what!? You have no planet!!!" Bulma snapped  
  
"Umm....Umm... Ummm... SHUT UP!!!" // ...Stupid Onna //  
  
"Hmph." Bulma simply walks away  
  
Just as Bejiita goes to take his first bite the doorbell rings  
  
"Onna!!! Shut that infernal racket NOW!!" Bejiita shouted  
  
"It's a doorbell! And one more thing.. Do you HAVE to say that EVERY time it rings"  
  
"Yes, yes I do..." // ...Stupid Onna // Bejiita added in his thoughts  
  
"Ugh..." Bulma goes to answer the door. "Oh. Hi Gokou. Gee, why didn't you say you were coming, I would've cleaned up a bit. Oh, is that Gohan!? Wow, he's gotten so big!"  
  
// Bakarotto!?AND his brat!? Oh, no!! They're gonna come in and eat all my food! I gotta hide this! // Bejiita scrambles around C.C. trying to find a sufficient hiding place, but decides to just eat it instead and returns to his seat.  
  
"Heh, yeah, he's a chip off the old block! Anyway, is Bejiita here?" Gokou asked  
  
"Yeah, he's on the couch, I believe," Bulma said as she started to walk away toward her current project   
  
'' 'Kay, thanks." Gokou walks toward Bejiita. "Bejiita.. There's a favor I need to ask of you."  
  
"Hmph, what do YOU want?"  
  
"Well umm, it's hard to explain but.. There's this Giant Seamonkey and he's kid-napped my precious Chi-Chan and I--I--" Gokou starts to cry again "I miss her soooo much!"  
  
"There-there, father. Everything gon' be a'ight, foo'!"  
  
Both Gokou and Bejiita fell over backwards  
  
"Umm, I mean.. Uhh.... Damn, I need a fix..." Gohan plopped down on the couch  
  
"Uhh... Yeah..." Gokou said. "Anyway, will you help us??"  
  
"Iie," Bejiita responded  
  
"Please!?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Pwetty-please with sugar on top and marshmellows and.. FUDGE!!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"But..  
  
"NO!-- Wait, did you say Seamonkey?"  
  
"Hai," Gokou sounded hopefull  
  
"Oh, in that case..."  
  
"Yeah???"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"Hmph, fine. Gohan.. The plan we discussed.."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Gohan exclaimed as he walked toward Bulma's laboratory. "Umm, Bulma? Ma'am?"  
  
"Yes cutie?" Bulma responded, making Gohan blush  
  
"Well umm, there was this giant Seamonkey that kidnapped mom, and dad's a WRECK! I mean you should see how many Kleenex's I had to throw out! And Bejiita won't help him and it's gonna make me cry!!" Gohan's eyes filled up with tears   
  
"Won't help you, huh? Well, I'm gonna MAKE him help you. C'Mon, sweetie," Gohan blushes again  
  
Back at the living room---  
  
"Bejiita! How could you do such a thing!? Refusing to help poor Gohan and Gokou! If you ever want to use the gravity room OR continue to sleep with me--" Bulma winked at that part, Gohan kinda frowned and a tear dropped out his right eye since he knew couldn't get some. "-- You'll help them!"  
  
"Agh! FINE! I'll help them, damn woman!!"  
  
"Yatta!!!" Gokou celebrated.  
  
"Yeah, cole me down on the panty sty!!!" Gohan yelled, making everyone except Bulma, who winked at him, sweatdrop.  
  
Meanwhile at the Seamokies Hideout---  
  
Scores of purple seamonkies gathered 'round a cage, inside was a woman, crying her eyes out..  
  
~~Oh, my Gokou, please rescue me soon.~~  
  
(AN:That's it for now. ^ ^;; Sorry it's so short. I'm just so sleepy... But what will happen next chap.? Will Gokou rescue ChiChi!? Will Bejiita stop reffering to the doorbell as the 'infernal racket'!? Will Gohan ever get his fix and/or Bulma!?Will Piccolo get a HUG!?? Ehh--- Just be here next chap.) 


	5. You look Stressful

(AN: Here's the next chap. Sorry it's so short but I'm trapped in the vice grip of homework! ;_; Anyway, last chap. I made a mistake so now '//' refers to everyone's thoughts. I'll just put Gokou thought or just follow some sort of pattern but I think you guy can tell which is which. Eh, yeah, so.. Ahem, here ya go... )  
  
"..You look Stressful.."  
  
--Atop Kami's Lookout---  
  
Piccolo was in deep meditation and wanted no disturbences, at all. He mearly scowled when two helpless little butterflies flew into his electricty-wrapped aura. Mr. Popo noticed this as he was watering some flowers near the Room of Spirit and Time (AN: Kami wanted to be 'fun-looking' for a change. =\ )  
  
"Ahem," Popo cleared his throat to try and get Piccolo's attention, but to no avail. "AHEM!!!", Popo nearly shouted  
  
"What is it beachball?", Piccolo looked quite peeved  
  
"Well, it's just that, well, you look stressful... I think you need a hug," Popo suggested  
  
"A WHAT!?!?!?", Piccolo was disgusted near into vomiting when he heard that  
  
"A hug, you know, we'll wrap our arms around each other, gently cuddling closer, my soft breath on your neck as you give me a smile...", Popo looked all dreamy as he thought about hugging the Nameku-Jin  
  
"Ohh, Kami, no..." Piccolo started to run away but he was closely followed by Popo  
  
"C'Mon, you know you wanna!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"You like it, I promise.."  
  
"I said NO!" Piccolo was running circles around the lookout   
  
"I'll be your best friend!"   
  
"Nn- Really? You'd do that.. For me?"  
  
"Mm-Hmm," Popo nodded  
  
"Well, okay, I guess just -one- hug couldn't hurt, just.. No freaky stuff, okay??"  
  
"You got it" Popo walks toward Piccolo, who was having second thoughts.  
  
  
(AN: I told ya it was gonna be short. Damn, Math. ;_; Anyway, do you guys think Piccolo should hug Popo? Please review... I'll be your best friend. ^ ^ So till next Soredewa mata. =\ ) 


End file.
